1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidance system for an encapsulated medical device inserted into an intracavital for obtaining internal biological information, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An encapsulated medical device is known as a medical device that captures internal biological information. The medical device periodically transmits the internal biological information includes image data captured by imaging, for example, the medial wall while the medical device moving in an intracavital.
An example of such the encapsulated medical device is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-255174, which proposes a medical device guidance system capable of magnetically inducing a capsule endoscope. This medical device guidance system is designed as described below. A capsule endoscope body with a spiral projection formed on its periphery incorporates a magnet polarized perpendicularly to the length of the capsule endoscope body (i.e., the axis of the cylinder). The capsule body is rotated by a magnetic field generated by a magnetic field control device and a rotating magnetic field generation device based on operating instructions. Simultaneously with the rotation, the capsule body is moved such that its moving direction changes smoothly, and it images required parts. The image data captured by imaging the required parts are transmitted by radio to a radio circuit (antenna) on the medical device main body side from a radio circuit (antenna) disposed in the capsule endoscope.